Winner
by XxRevenge
Summary: Kristy wins a contest from Dan and Phil. She and Phil hit it of and things happen!...
1. Chapter 1

"So please send in your drawing good luck guys!" Phil said into the camera making a hand heart with Dan. Phil stood up and turned off the camera with a sigh "Do you think it's a good idea? I mean I'm not sure if we could record with the fan who wins what if there in another country?" Phil asked Dan packing away the tripod. Dan was sitting on Phil's bed watching him. "I don't know maybe well get lucky and they will be in England and not like Iceland or something way out of the way." Dan said getting up and walking towards the door. "Phil its going to be fine you don't have to worry so much if there not in England we can just Skype with them or something." Dan shouted back through to Phil."I'm not sure about this." Phil mumbled as he got ready for an editing session.

Kristy was packing her bags for her trip to England for Christmas all her life she had wanted a white Christmas but living in Australia where Christmas is in summer that's almost impossible. Kristy went over to her laptop to check her list of things she needs but she saw that there was a new video by AmazingPhil, with a smile on her face she clicked on it. Kristy absolutely loved Dan and Phil there videos made her laugh when she was feeling down. They inspired her to be a YouTuber she wasn't that popular yet but she was happy with her small fan base it let her chat to her fans more than say Dan, speaking of her YouTube channel she needed to make a quick video telling them that she was going to England for a month starting tomorrow. She pulled her laptop onto her bed and sat on the floor pulling up her webcam and pressing record. "HEY GUYS what's up? I really need to come up with a name for you guys so I can stop calling you my fans! "She said making air quotes when she said fans. "Well anyway I'm making this video to tell you guys that I'm going to…wait for it…..ENGLAND yay! It's going to be amazing and so much fun, so make sure you guys are following me on twitter so you can keep updated." Kristy reached for her turtle plushie Jas. "Jas is going to miss you guys as well!" She said cuddling the turtle to her chest smile on her face. "Well that's all for now guys I have to pack Baiiiiii guys!" I reached over and pressed stop going onto youtube to upload it. "Now to get my packing finished so I can start my entry."

Phil was sitting on the couch eating his fruit loops watching adventure time when Dan came over and sat on the floor with his laptop. "Morning Phil" He yawned at Phil taking a sip from his orange juice and going onto Tumblr to see some of the entry's none of them really caught his eye until he saw this one it was amazing! It was Phil riding a dinosaur cross lion with a Finn hat Phil was sitting on the dinosaurs snout with Lion on his head and a frypan in his hand. Dan was amazed at the detail considering that the video was only uploaded yesterday. "Hey Phil you seen this entry for your comp?" He asked passing his laptop to him. "No I haven't got a chance to look yet I was going to after brea-WOW the detail on everything is amazing!" Phil took a look at the name of the fan who had drawn this there Tumblr name was KristyJasRubix "_What and odd username."_ Phil put Dan's laptop next to him since Dan had gone to the kitchen to get something. Phil got off the couch and went to the bathroom for a shower. Phil's only reason that he kept using "Raspberry Kiss" was that he didn't want to be wasteful but he actually liked it a lot more than his MANLY MAN one. Once he was finished in the shower he went to his room, got dressed then walked over to his computer he decided he would check out some more entry's but none of them stood out as much as Kristy's one. Phil sighed opening up YouTube to check on his subscriptions. There was no new videos waiting for him he decided that he would play a game he walked back out to the lounge to see that Dan was still sitting there on his laptop. Phil pulled there bean bag over in front of the TV and sat down in what he called the Skyrim position. He started up Skyrim and began to play.

Kristy was waiting in the Mc Donald's line at the airport there was a grandma in front of her fiddling around with her bag to find the money for her ice cream. Kristy sighed pulling out her iPod and switching to Super luv and started softly humming it until the lady had payed for her ice cream. Kristy walked up and placed her order, a cheese burger with no onions or pickles and a small coke. Once she had gotten her food she went and sat down on a stool facing the walkways so she could people watch while she ate. After she had finished she threw out the rappers and went looking for her terminal. When she found it she took a seat close to the desk so she could be one of the 1st people on she had a window seat and didn't want to have to make people get up to get to her seat. Kristy pulled out her laptop deciding to check Tumblr to see how her entry was doing. Holy crap it had 6,000 notes! She had to resist squealing _"I might actually have a chance at meeting Dan and Phil!"_ Kristy was so happy. It was finally time to get on the plane she found her seat and sat down, put her bag under the seat in front of her and waited. A mother and a little boy who looked around 6 sat in the seats next to her _"Great."_ Kristy thought she started to sing softly "You will never ever escape my cellar." The little boy looked at her with a scared face all she did in return was smile sweetly at him _"That should keep him quiet"_ She smiled to herself. It was a long flight she passed the time by watching Adventure time, The regular show and Buffy for most of the trip until her laptop went flat and she decided she would read Graceling again. Her plane finally landed in London she was so exited she jumped up out of her seat and hit her head the little boy snickered at her she scowled back at him and grabbed her things. Kristy had finally arrived at her hotel it was a nice hotel the rooms were a warm cream colour and the bed sheets were a light blue. She put her bags down and ran at the bed jumping and landed on it in a belly flop "That was a good grand entrance. Thank you bed!" She spoke to the bed in a muffled voice. She plugged in her laptop to charge but fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

A week after Phil had posted the video to his channel it was time for him to pick a winner he already knew who he was going to pick but he needed Dan to help because the winner would be recording a video with Dan and not just him. "Dan can you help me pick a winner for the comp I already have an idea of who I want to win but I wanted to see who you think should. "Phil asked Dan while he was cleaning up his lunch dishes. "Sure ill be in my room come in when you're done with that okay?" Dan said walking to his room to open up Tumblr. "Alright." Phil said as he dried his dishes with a tea towel and putting them in the cupboard. Phil walked into Dan's room and went and knelt next to him on the floor in front of his laptop. "I reckon one of these should win. "Dan pointed to two saved screenshots of the pictures and the creator's one of them was Kristy's and the other was a drawing of him and Dan. Dan was a wizard shouting"IM A WIZARD!1!1" Phil was dressed as a lion with Lion on his shoulder saying"Rawr:3"."I reckon that one by KristyJasRubix "Phil said pointing at said picture. "Thought you would pick that one. I don't even really like the other one its like a lot of other pictures we got. "Dan said with a smile. Dan opened up Tumblr and searched for account to tell them that they'd won and to give them Phil's email Phil had asked why his and not Dan's. Dan said it was because Phil posted the video, Phil agreed to his logic and decided he wanted a drink so he got up and went off to the kitchen.

Hey guys tell me if I should write some more I will write more anyway but I just want some feedback! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Kristy woke up the next day sweaty her laptop had somehow gotten under her in the night. She got up out of bed went out to the little kitchen and made some toast with a cup of coffee. Kristy went over to the couch and sat down putting her plate on the coffee table. After she had finished she put her dishes on the bench and went to have a shower she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. Once she had her makeup and hair done she was ready for the day but first she needed to check her Facebook and Tumblr. Walking over to her laptop she sat crossed legged on the bed and opened up Facebook. Nothing interesting but there was a message from her friend who was still in Australia. "Hey Kristy how's your holiday going?:3 Its so boring here without you! I knew I should of come with you!:/" Her friends name was Victoria she's Kristy's best friend she had asked her to come with her but she hadn't had enough money to come. Kristy typed a quick response back. "Yeah its been amazing!:D I wish you had of come you would of loved it here." After hitting send she quickly typed in tumblrs url to see who had won the comp. She really wanted to see what the winning drawings looked like maybe get some inspiration but when she logged on she had a lot of new followers._ "What the..?"_ She also had a lot of messages from people but one stood out it was from AmazingPhil! Kristy was shocked she had frozen _"Why is Phil messaging me? Did I win? No I wouldn't have won I must be runner up or something. Yeah that's got to be it I'm a runner up!"_ Kristy clicked on the message and it read:"Hey its AmazingPhil as you could probably tell by my user name so I'm not really sure why I just told you but WHATEVER I just wanted to tell you that won have WON THE COMPETIOTION!11!11111! Dan and I liked your drawing the best. When you get a chance message me. –Phil" Kristy was in complete and utter shock she had reread the message for the fourth time when it finally kicked in. Kristy fangirled as hard as she ever had well expect for when she found the video "Phan Perfect Two" she was so happy. She Kristy was going to be in a video with Dan and Phil! Kristy flopped backwards with a happy sigh. She couldn't wait.

Phil had left the house to go shopping for some groceries they had run out of almost all of the necessities milk bread eggs the whole lot. He walked into the supermarket going over to the bread section; Phil always started with the bread and got all of the refrigerator items last. Phil had just gotten the eggs when he turned around and bumped into a girl with long brown hair and big green eyes. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Phil said to the girl. "Its alriii-wait a sec…"She said looking up at Phil. Phil smiled awkwardly down at her. She had a pretty strong accent Australian maybe? She was pretty small around a head shorter. "Are you AmazingPhil?!"She said in an exited tone."Uhhmm yea are you a fan of me?" Phil said with a smile. "I love your videos and Dan's. I'm Kristy by the way NICE TO MEET YOU!."Kristy said holding out her hand, Phil shook her hand. "Can I get a hug? Kristy said putting her basket down and stretching her arms out. "Of course. "Phil said hugging Kristy with a smile. she smelt like strawberry yogurt ."Well see ya sooner than you think…"Kristy said walking off. "What…?" Phil said under his breath going over to where the milk was. Phil walked into his and Dan's apartment and put the groceries down. Dan was in the Skyrim position and didn't notice him come in. Phil thought that this was the perfect opportunity to scare Dan. He snuck into his bedroom and grabbed the Robert Patterson masked and snuck up behind Dan. Just as he was about to scare him Dan said" I know your there Phil." and turned around with a smirk. "how'd you know? I was being all sneaky and stuff. "Phil said with a pout. "I heard you come in but I was too busy fighting to say anything." Dan said getting up to peek at the groceries. "I met this girl earlier, at the shops. "Phil said to Dan as he started to pack the groceries away. "Well more like ran into her but yeah. She seemed nice but she said something weird." Phil said putting the milk and eggs in the fridge. "What did she say?" Dan asked sitting down at the breakfast bar. "Well when she said see ya she said sooner than you think like what does that mean?" Phil asked turning around to face Dan. "It probably means you might run into her again. Maybe she's like a mind reader and she knows where we live!" Dan said jokingly to Phil. "I'm sure it's fine she was just probably trying to freak you out. I'm going to go play Skyrim again." Dan said going and plonking down on the beanbag.

Kristy was over the moon as she walked back to the hotel from the shops she could not believe she had met Phil before she actually went there. Kristy was humming along to all time low weightless as she practically skipped home._ "I hope I freaked him out with what I said."_ Kristy giggles to herself at the thought. When she got back she realised she hadn't replied to Phil's message and she quickly jumped onto her laptop and started her message back."Ohaiiii Phil I didn't think I would of won but hey I did!:3 I'm actually in London at the moment I'm going to be here until February I'm actually from Australia xD I was wondering when we are going to actually do the video? Kristy pressed send. Opening up YouTube she saw that UberHaxorNova had uploaded a new video of his new puppy Ein. Kristy watched it every now and again letting out an Awwwhh When she did something cute. After she had watched the video she decided that she would make a video blog on all the things that had happened since she's been in England. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her camera and stand adjusted where it was pointing and started recording. "what's up guys Kristy here and I'm actually in ENGLAND! I love everybody's accents and I think they love mine. "She said making a face. "Well so far since I've been here I've seen a lot of cool things like the palace. Its true the guards really don't move I was tempted to kick one in the balls to see if he would move, BUT I DIDN'T I would of probably got arrested if I did. "She said looking around the room and spotting Jas out of shot. "Oh sorry guys Jas wasn't in the shot he was protecting my bag! "She said placing him behind her. "Now I have an announcement guys…..IM GOING TO BE IN A VIDEO WITH AMAZINGPHIL AND DANISNOTONFIRE!"Kristy yelled into her camera. "If you don't know who they are there a couple of British YouTuber's. If I love them then you'll probably love them too! When the video is finished I promis ill make a video with a link or post it on my twitter which if you aren't you guys should follow me on as well as tumblr there all KristyJasRubix same as my YouTube! Anyway I gotta go guys see you when I make a new video! Kristy exclaimed waving both her hands at the camera. She got up and turned her camera off and popped out the sd card. _"Time to edit…"_ Kristy sighed putting the sd card into her computer.

Phil had been editing his new video when his phone beeped at him he had a new email. It was from the winner. He read it and started to type his reply. "Your drawing stood out from the rest. Anyway Dan and I thought that maybe we should meet up and decide on a kind of video to record I was thinking maybe 2 days from now Thursday the 6th Oh yeah add me on Skype as well." Kristy was so exited she added Phil and saw that he was online she immediately sent him a message."Heeeyyyyy Phil!" after about a minute Phil replied. "Hey how are you?" Phil replied. "I'm alright I was wondering about the coffee shop meeting thing cus I don't really have any idea where stuff is in London. "Kristy sent her message and got up to grab a drink. When she got back to her laptop Phil had sent her the location of the coffee shop and linked her directions on how to get there, he had also signed off. _"Damn I wanted to keep talking to him."_ Kristy thought with a pout. She checked the time it was 6 she decided she would go out for dinner all she had bought was snacks. She walked over to her suit case and pulled out a pair of jeans and a slightly fancier then normal shirt then her CTFxC hoodie. Kristy walked over to her laptop and put it in its case then into her over shoulder bag .Kristy decided to try and find the coffee Phil had said so she wouldn't get lost on Thursday. She finally found her way there and walked in hopefully it had wifi so she could upload her video as she ate. Kristy walked in and went over the register and got herself a toasted sandwich and a hot chocolate. Kristy went and found a comfy looking booth she expected to be here for a while so why not be comfy? As she started to upload her video she heard the café door jingle. She didn't look up until she heard someone say "Hey there." Phil was standing there with a smile on his face.

END for the moment! Sorry it took abit I was having a brain fart. Thanks for the reviews made me happy to know that people actually like my story!:3 Remember to review they make happy 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kristy choked on her hot chocolate and said a struggled "Hey." Phil patted her back in an attempt to help. When Kristy was finished with her coughing fit she smiled up at phil. "You scared me! I wasn't expecting to see you here. "She said with a smile. "Sorry I startled you I just thought id say Hi. You were right we actually saw each other again!" Phil said with a giggle. "Yeah." Kristy says. she had actually meant for the video but oh well this works too she figured she would tell him now who she was anyway. Dan walked over to them with 2 coffees and a muffin. "Phil here." Dan said handing him the muffin and a coffee. "Thanks man. This is the girl I told you I met at the super market, Kristy wasn't it?" Phil said as Dan looked at me. "Hey nice to meet you I love your videos." She said as she shyly picked at her sandwich. Kristy was actually really shy but for some reason she could talk to Phil like shed know him forever. "Mind if we join you?" Phil asked going to sit down. I scooted over pulling my laptop and food with me." Sure." Kristy said. Dan sat on the opposite side of Phil and Kristy. "What are you doing on your laptop?" Phil asked peeking over at her laptop. "I'm uploading a video. I don't have that many subscribers but I feel like I'm a lot closer to them and I can respond to more of their comments and things." Kristy said taking a sip of her drink. "Oh cool what's your channel? I might check it out. "Phil said taking a bite out of his muffin. "Its umm KristyJasRubix…"Kristy said not looking away from her laptop. She could feel Dan and Phil looking at her. "You mean the girl who won the contest?" Dan said Kristy nodded still not looking at them. "That's awesome." I heard Phil say I looked at him he was looking at me with a big smile on his face." But what are you doing here we were meant to meet here on Thursday?" Phil asked "I figured id scout it out so I wouldn't get lost and be late or something." Kristy said smiling at Phil his eyes were so blue it was like she was trapped in his gaze. Dan was sat there watching them talk drinking his coffee quietly. "Do you want to start planning for our video now?" Dan asked making them look at him. Kristy snapped out of her trance and said "Sure I mean if you want to." Kristy grabbed her sandwich and took a bite. "Ok so I had this idea where were all Pokémon trainers and we can be like in a forest somewhere fighting some bad guys. I thought Chris and Pj could play the bad guys. Then we both run out of Pokémon and Kristy ends up saving the day." Phil said smiling at Dan and Kristy. "That sounds like a cool idea Phil but where is there a forest or anything in London?." Dan said leaning on his hand. "Well maybe we could take a train or something out to a forest?" Phil said as he crumbled up his muffin wrapper and throwing it at Dan.

They talked for about half an hour more than they decided they could fix up the little details some other day. "Kristy packed her laptop into her bag and stood up "I'll see you guys later then." Kristy checked the time it was 8. Phil and Dan stood up and the 3 of them walked over to the door. "Would you like me two walk you back?" Phil said to Kristy. Kristy blushed lightly "You don't have to if you don't want to." Kristy replied." It's no trouble. I'll see you back home then Dan. "Phil said with a wave as Kristy and Phil set off. Dan smiled at them walking away and started off in the opposite direction. Phil and Kristy hadn't said a word since they left. Phil kept stealing glances at Kristy as they walked. "How has London been treating you?" Phil asked. "It's been nice I still don't know my way around all that well yet." Kristy shivered slightly as a cold gust of air blew across them. Phil didn't even flinch but was looking at her. "I really need to go shopping and get some warmer clothes." She mumbled to herself. "If you'd like I could show you around." Phil said putting his hands inside his pants pocket. "That would be great!" Kristy said. A little while later her phone started to ring_ Oh my glob oh my glob oh my glob LUMP OFF oh my glo-"_Heeello? Who'S this?" Kristy said into the phone." Phil laughed at her ringtone _"So she likes adventure time good to know."_ Phil thought. On the other end of the phone was her aunt that lived in London. "Aunt Jess! Hey I haven't talked with you in ages!" Kristy exclaimed into her phone. After a few minutes of Kristy going mhhm and yep she finally said. "OH MY GOD REALLY YOU WOULD DO THAT? THIS IS WHY YOU'RE THE BEST AUNT EVER! I LOVE YOU!" Phil jumped a bit at her sudden yelling. "Alright ill come over tomorrow bye love you." Kristy said hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket. "Phil guess what." Kristy said excitedly as she stopped to look at him. "Your aunt is slowly turning into a flying rainbow lion that only eats cake?" Phil asked in a serious tone. Kristy laughed a bit and said "No I wish but that's not it….IM MOVING IN WITH HER! She's already had a chat with my mum and got her to send all of my stuff here. Good thing I gave her the spare key to my apartment!" Kristy clapped a bit. Phil smiled at how happy she was. "That's awesome it means we can hang out more." Phil said to her. Kristy blushed looking down "You want to hang out with me?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Of course! You seem really cool and I want to get to know you!" Phil said sincerely, Kristy blushed even harder than before. She got to hang out with AmazingPhil THE AmazingPhil. They started to walk again but Kristy was lost in her own world when she tripped and fell. Phil had tried to grab her arm trying to catch her but her knees where not spared. Her pants had big holes in them and her knees were grazed pretty badly."Awwhh I liked these pants too." Kristy said standing up with the help of phil. "Are you alright? Your knee looks pretty bad." Phil said worry in his voice." I'll be fine iv gotten much worse but thanks for worrying and trying to save me as well." Kristy said with a smile looking up at phil. "Alright then let's go." Phil still looked worried. They finally made it back to her hotel. "Thanks for walking me home." Kristy said tugging on the bottom of her jumper. "It was no trouble." Phil said with a smile "would you like to come in for a hot chocolate or something." Kristy asked looking phil in the eyes. "I'd love to." Phil said. They got in the elevator and pressed the button.

Sorry this one is a tad bit short! I couldn't be bothered to write another paragraph .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! :D

Phil stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway behind Kristy. They got to the door and Kristy took out her key card slid it through the lock and opened the door. "It's a bit of a mess but make yourself comfortable." Kristy said walking into the kitchen part of the room to set the water boiling. Phil came and sat at the little breakfast bar. "What would you like to drink?" Kristy asked pulling out her personal can of milo. "What's that? I've never saw it in the shops." Phil asked gesturing towards the milo." It's a yum as drink from Australia I love it but most people who try it make it wrong and end up hating it." Kristy walked over to grab a spoon and sugar. "Can I have a try of it, if you like it it must be alright. "Phil said with a smile. "Oh yeah sure I have some other aussie foods in my bag including some VEGEMITE! Dun dun dun" Kristy said dramatically putting two spoonfuls of milo in two mugs and another 2 spoonful's of sugar. "Sounds fun maybe we could make a video of me trying some of them?" Phil asked. Kristy turned around to look at him and found him looking directly at her." U-uhm yeah sounds good. If you want you can start getting things set up my cameras in my over the shoulder bag on the bed." Kristy said turning around again at the beep of the water boiling. She poured the water into the cups until they were half full then she went and got the milk and filled it the rest of the way. She stirred the drinks and walked over to where Phil was setting up her camera. She put the drink on the bedside table. She opened her bag and started looking for all of her food. She finally found it all she had: Cheese and bacon shapes Tim tams vegemite half a bag of pizza shapes and some Anzac biscuits. Kristy walked back over to Phil who was perched in front of the camera watching her. Kristy dropped the food in front of them out of the cameras site and started the camera.

So far Phil had tried the milo shapes and Tim tams he had loved all of them all that was left was the vegemite and Anzac biscuits. Phil took a bite of a biscuit and made a loud MHHHHMMM noise going wide eyed at the camera and Kristy. "That's so good why haven't I ever heard of this stuff!?" Phil exclaimed taking another bite. "Cus we Australians are just to awesome." Kristy said getting up" Now its time for the final thing VEGEMITE." Phil held the vegemite up so the camera could see it. "I feel like its going to be death in a jar." Phil said looking worriedly t the jar. Kristy laughed" Its not that bad everyone just makes out that way it's a love or hate relationship with vegemite some people love it or they hate it there's no real in between." Kristy plopped 2 bits of bread into the toaster. She checked the time it was almost 1. "Oi Phil its getting pretty late its almost 1." Kristy said looking at phil. "Oh is it that late? Guess its true time flies when you're having fun. I'll leave after we finish the video." Phil said stretching. "Are you sure? You could stay here tonight I don't know what id do if you left and got mugged or something." Kristy said worriedly. Phil smiled at her "If your that worried about me getting hurt I suppose I could stay" Phil smiled and looked back at the camera. Kristy jumped when toast popped out she heard a little laugh from phil. She spread vegemite over the toast making sure not to put too much on Phil's. She walked back over to the camera and handed Phil the plate. Phil looked at the toast like it was going to kill him." Just take a bite you scaredy cat." Kristy said taking a bite. Phil slowly lifted the bit of bread to his mouth and taken a bite. His face was scrunched up in preparation for the worst but it never came it actually tasted alright Phil was surprised. Kristy was laughing full on next to him." Oh my god you face hahaha" Kristy laughed as she fell backwards from laughing. "Shut up." Phil started laughing too and they ended the video. "Well I'm going to get changed be right back." Kristy said grabbing some pj shorts and a tank top she went into the bathroom changed and came back out. Phil was sitting on the tiny sofa on his phone. Kristy realised that Phil wouldn't be able to sleep on that couch Phil was a tall guy after all but it was too small for Kristy at the same time." Uhmm Phil?" Kristy said and Phil looked up at her and saw that she was a bit nervous. "What's up Kris? Phil asked locking his phone. "I just realised that that couch is way to small for either of us to sleep on and…well…. There's only really one other option." Kristy said not looking at him. Phil realised what she meant they would have to share the bed.

Kristy climbed into bed and lay on her back. Phil got into bed after turning of the light "Night Kris." Phil said rolling onto his side facing away from Kristy." Night Phil." Kristy said rolling over. Around half an hour later Kristy couldn't fall asleep. Phil AmazingPhil was in bed with her. She rolled over to look at him; his back was facing away from her so she couldn't see his face. She lay there just watching his back rise and fall that was until he rolled over. He was awake Kristy had to hide a scream. "Phil! What the hell you almost gave me a heart attack I thought you were asleep!." Kristy exclaimed quietly. Phil laughed at her "I can't sleep my brain wont shut off" Phil said with a sigh. He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "I can't sleep either." Kristy said watching Phil. "Why can't you sleep? You already know why I can't my brain won't shut up." Phil smirked a bit and looked at Kristy. Kristy blushed "Well I can't stop being stoked about meeting you guys and making a video… and the fact that you and me are in the same bed." Kristy said the last part in a whisper. "Phil smiled at her. "It was pretty cool to meet you as well you're a awesome person!" Phil exclaimed quietly to Kristy. Kristy blushed hoping Phil couldn't see her in the dark of the room. "Well I guess we should I need to get all my stuff together AND go shopping." Kristy snuggled under the blankets more getting as much warmth as she could. Phil lightly laughed at "She's_ pretty cute especially when she blushes"_. Phil thought before replying." Yeah we have a big well medium day ahead of us." Kristy smiled at him when she realised "Wait the both of us? "Phil smirked at her "Well yeah I said id show you around and you probably don't even know where there's any good clothes shops." Phil replied slightly smugly."Heh guess your right night Phil." Kristy turned over inching a bit closer to Phil he seemed so warm she could feel the heat radiating of him." Night Kris sweet dreams." Phil had said with a sigh. Kristy had sweet dreams that night a lot sweeter then they usually where.

When Kristy woke up she was nestled into Phil with her head on his chest. Phil's arms where around her like she was a teddy bear. _"It's nice here he's so warm."_ Kristy sighed closing her eyes again but before she could get back to sleep Phil chuckled making his chest rise and fall. Kristy lifted her head to look up at Phil she squeaked as she saw he was looking at her. Quickly sitting up and removing her body from his she blushed hard not looking at Phil."I-i-i-I uh just woke up there and it was nice and warm and you where really comfy.!" Kristy quickly explained. "Its alright Kris. So what's for breakfast? Want to make some freaking Delia smith pancakes? I have the recipe memorized."" Phil said enthusiastically getting up and wandering over to the kitchen. Kristy smiled saying yes and got up as well. "So how do we start?" Kristy said with a smile a light blush still on her cheeks from earlier. "Well first we need to get all the ingredients." Phil started to get all the ingredients out and they set to work. About an hour later they had made the pancakes. "My kitchen is so messy now!" Kristy whined to Phil as she ate. "Don't worry ill help ya clean it up then we can go." Phil said standing up taking his plate over to the sink and plopping it in ."Don't you want to go home and get a change of clothes? You've been wearing them since yesterday." Kristy asked also standing up and putting her plate in the sing and running the water. "That might be a good idea I could use some new clothes maybe a shower." Phil said with a smile. "You should go hop in the shower ill clean up." Phil said to Kristy putting some washing liquid into the water." You sure? I could help you don't have –"Kris just go shower then we can leave when you get out." Phil said looking Kristy in the eyes. Kristy gulped and replied" Uhh okay then ill be fast promise." Kristy went to go grab her clothes a pair of grey skinny jeans a adventure time shirt and her red hoodie. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Phil started to clean the dishes all the while thinking about Kristy. Her laugh her blush her hair. She was growing on Phil he had hurried her up so that they could go spend the day on the town together. He was going to show her all of the best spots around town. Finishing the dishes Phil grabbed the sponge and began to wiped down the bench. When he had finished cleaning up he walked over to the bed and sat down. Kristy's laptop was sitting on the floor curious Phil picked it up and opened up YouTube and clicked on one of her videos. After then minutes Kristy came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. She saw Phil on the bed smiling and laughing lightly. Kristy walked over wondering what he was doing she saw that he was watching one of her videos ."Phil what are you doing watching my videos?" Kristy asked with a blush. "They're pretty good videos Kris good quality and funny you could get really popular." Phil said not looking away from the screen. "Well can we leave? I'm running out of clean warm clothes." Kristy smiled and gave a light laugh. Phil stood up and smiled at Kristy yeah lets go. Phil grabbed his jacket and they set out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh my god I'm updateing this story after ages IM SO SORRY I kept putting this off and just writing bits and pieces here and there but don't worry ill try and post these quicker after all I have a good idea for something that going to happen :3

It was around 1 pm when Kristy and Phil where finished shopping and they decided to go and get some lunch. "Where to for lunch?" Kristy asked Phil "How about Starbucks?" Phil replied looking around trying to figure out where the closest Starbucks was. "Sounds good." Kristy smiled at Phil and he smiled back. "So what do you want to eat?" Phil asked once they had gotten to Starbucks. "Uhh ill have a egg and bacon Turkish sandwhichy thing. Oh and a chai tea latte." Kristy told the server. "Ill take a ham and salad multigrain with a regular latte thanks." Phil said getting out his wallet and paying her. "How much was my stuff?" Kristy asked grabbing her bag." It's alright ill pay for you." Phil said with a smile. Kristy pouted and put her bag on the chair next to her and sat down. Kristy and Phil had been chatting for a while but where interrupted when Phil's phone started ringing. "I wanna be the very best like no on- Hello?" Phil said into his phone." Nah not much just at Starbucks with my friend." Phil smiled at Kristy making her blush slightly. "Yeah ok see you guys then. Bye." Phil moved his phone away from his ear and hung up." So who was it?" Kristy asked. "It was PJ and Chris they were wondering if I wanted to hang out with them. I told them I was having lunch with you, so to cut a long well medium length story short there coming here." Phil said as there name was called for their food. Phil made a move to get up but Kristy stopped him. "It's alright ill get it after all you payed." She said with a smile. As she was walking over to the counter a girl with bright orange hair came up to her. "Oh my god are you KristyJasRubix?!" She exclaimed. Kristy laughed lightly "Yep that's me." She said to the girl. The girl started to freak out telling her how much she loved Kristy videos. Kristy was so caught up in the conversation that she didn't notice Pj and Chris sitting down with Phil. "Oh I'm sorry for holding you up it was awesome meeting you. Can I get a hug?" She asked looking apologetic. "Of course you can!" Kristy said giving her a hug and saying goodbye. Once she had grabbed their food she walked back over to the table. "Here Phil." She gave him his food and moved to sit next to him. "Thanks Kris. This is Pj and Chris as you probably already know." Phil said as Chris and Pj looked slightly confused. "This is Kristy she won that contest thing I held. We've been hanging out today." Phil smiled at Kristy who blushed not looking at Pj or Chris. "Well its awesome to meet you." Pj held his hand out over the table, Kristy took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too." Kristy said in a small voice looking Pj in the eyes for a moment, they were even better in person but nothing compared to Phil's. She then looked at Chris. "Nice to meet you girl." Chris put his arm out in a fist. Kristy bumped his fist lightly with her own. " Nice to meet you too." Kristy looked away from them with a glance to Phil who was smiling but when she looked his face changed slightly into a frown. Kristy unwrapped her sandwich. Phil Chris and Pj started talking about random things and the video ideas. Kristy laughed and smiled the whole time without really contributing to the conversations. She could feel Pj's eyes on her the whole time she tried not to look at him to much.

After around an hour they had to leave. Kristy and Phil waved and said goodbye. "Let's head back to your hotel and grab your stuff ill help you get it to your aunts." Phil said standing up. "Alright lets go." They headed off in the general direction. Kristy and Phil where searching Kristy's room for all of her belongings when Phil picked up a shirt and read out loud "It's bigger on the inside." Phil held the shirt father away to see what was on it properly he realised that it was a Doctor who shirt. "I haven't watched much Doctor Who. Is it good?" Phil asked folding the shirt and putting it in her suitcase." Kristy glanced at Phil and went back to untangling cords. "Yeah I love it it's a really cool show and considering that it's like the oldest Sci-Fi show in the history of ever makes it just that tad bit cooler." Kristy smiled remembering one of her internet friends freaking out basically making her have to watch it well at least from Tennant on. "I've seen a few episodes but I didn't really have any clue as to what was happening. It all seemed a bit insane." Phil said with a laugh. Kristy giggled a bit and went back to packing. When they were finally finished and ready to head of Phil had decided that he would forget to zip up the bag and Kristy hadn't bothered to check so she had just picked it up all of her things fell out including her sketch pad that just happened to open up onto a drawing of the one and only Phillip Michael Lester. Kristy was quite proud of this particular drawing she had colourd it in copic markers and watercolours. "Wow this is pretty amazing Kris you really are an amazing artist." Phil said quietly as he flipped through her sketchbook. There where pictures of animes and cartoons realistic and otherwise tv shows and animals all draw and painted beautifully. As Phil flipped through her book kristy packed away all of the things that had fallen out. "Well we should probably head off before it gets dark." Kristy grabbed the notebook away from Phil and tucked it safely away.

Once they were at her aunts Kristy made her way up to the spare bedroom. Phil walked in behind her and plonked down her bag on the bed and turned to look at Kristy. "Well it's been fun today. I better be off Dan's probably having a fit at the moment." Phil laughed a bit and Kristy laughed too. "Yeah you better get back to him. See you later Phil." Phil Pulled Kristy into a sudden hug and she gasped slightly and blushed. "See you later Kris." Phil whispered into her ear and turned around and walked away and out of her house. Kristy was frozen on the spot. She hadn't expected that hug not one bit. She sighed and collapsed onto her. She didn't know when she had closed her eyes but she had. She woke up to the bang of the front door and the rustle of grocery bags. Kristy got up of the bed and made her way to the kitchen. "Hey Cat." Kristy said to her aunty Caitlyn she had always as long as she could remember called her aunt Cat. "Hey girl how have you been?" Cat gave Kristy a warm hug and peck on the cheek. "I've been good been making a lot more YouTube videos getting semi kinda popular now." Kristy said excitedly. Cat smiled "That's great! Well iv bought us some noodles for dinner, is Beef still your favourite?" Cat asked pulling out a cup of beef noodles and a cup of oriental. "Man you remember so much about me." Kristy grabbed her cup and poured some water into the jug and turned it on. Her Phone buzzed inside of her pocket . It was Victoria Kristy read the message with a smile "Hey Kristy how you going gurl getting anywhere with Phil *Waggles eyebrows*" Kristy gave a small laugh and responded. "Kinda some stuffs been happening iv been with him for the last 2 days basically its pre great :3" As she sent the message steam started to rise from the jug and it clicked off, pouring some water into her cup Kristy went into the lounge and ate on the couch.

Phil had woken up early the next day 'Not being able to get back to sleep is always a pain." Phil walked into the hall and past Dan's room. Phil peeked inside to see if he was still asleep and he was. Phil smiled Dan had never been a early riser. After Phil had made his breakfast he decided to go on YouTube. He trolled around for a bit not really paying attention to the things he clicked. After a while Phil gave up on YouTube and decided to go on Tumblr. First thing he did was find Kristy Tumblr again and stalk it for a bit. It turned out she had a lot of her art posted on here and a lot of funny gifs from tv shows like Supernatural and Sherlock. Phil personally didn't like Sherlock that much although he had only seen a few minutes of it when he was skimming through channels. Dan walked into the living room hobbit hair and all wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning Dan." Gmorning…" Dan said back slightly slurred. Dan continued on to the kitchen bringing Phil's attention back to his laptop he decided to send an email to Kristy asking if she wanted to chill for a while today with him and Dan. Of course he asked Dan before he actually hit send he had said it was fine. Phil added his address to the email and sent it off into the interwebs.

When Kristy made her way back to her room she had an email from Phil she replied with a yes totally ill see you round 11 ish? :3. Kristy got out her phone and decided to give her mum a call after all she still had to tank her profusely for letting her live with her aunt. Around an hour later she finally ended the phone call with her mum reminding her to pack her posters. Kristy sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. Kristy just laid there for awhile thinking about how lucky she was to meet Phil and to be moving in with your aunt in London for Christ's sake LONDON her dream place to live AND the fact that she gets to make a video with some and her most favourite YouTuber's. Kristy checked the time and almost freaked out it was 10:20 she had no idea how far Phil's flat was and how to get there! She grabbed her things and got ready packing what she needed into a over the shoulder bag (with a exploding tardis on it) grabbed her phone and took off.


End file.
